redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Long Patrol Girl
Welcome! If you'd like a picture, please put it on my art requests page, not on my talk page, and also please check my availability!! And check out my new contest here!! You can win prizes! :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 12:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC)!'' Welcome to Long Patrol Girl's Talk Page! If you are asking for a drawing, please make sure I am excepting commissions and read all the rules, please! Archive!! User:Long Patrol Girl/Archive1 User:Long Patrol Girl/Archive2 User:Long Patrol Girl/Archive3 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Archived! I have no idea what a user interface is, but if it's lagging I guess that's no good. :P -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Did Lord TBT ever reply to your question about 'communist Redwall'? I was interested, but I can't seem to find a reply. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 00:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Inquiries "Communism" doesn't apply strictly to a form of government, it's a social structure. I am not an artist. I review every file uploaded here. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. I read the blog you posted on the religon of Redwall. I think you did a pretty good job with is. You seemed to conterdict yourself quite alot however. Whats your real opinion? I am Penecostal Christian myself and would like to hear about your true opinion on the matter.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 12:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! You are a truly amazing artist!! Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 15:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Nein, Not Pinedance. Ky Wingblade 18:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Drawing scuse me if i flip out but THIS IS AWESOME. --Ming the Japanese Fox 17:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I saw your message on Ky's talk page. No, I'm not her. XD --Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 21:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Agreed I do agree with what you are saying. I will look at the essay. But something I want to know is how do you leave a comment on the page itself? For some reason, I'ts not letting me simply leave a message. However, I belive that if we are to converse in any religious conversations, we should do it through the the essay page instead of over public talk pages. We would want to anger LordTBT with our talk.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 23:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I love the pic thanks so much!!!!!!! --skalarana 23:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Like it I love it!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok. ;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 00:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey i think thrugg the strong was mentioned in mossflower when martin explained his past to gonff. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Mtw? Ah! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I added you to my user list :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 17:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) As soon as I finish drawing entries for the other contests I'm in, I'll check it out. ;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 16:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to enter :). I haven't read your fanfic though :(, and I have several art requests still :(:(. I'll try to enter and complete a picture before August! *Hurries back to shoutbox* --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello See my accout here, and my fanfiction, ooh, can you draw Joseph the Weasel? Joseph the Weasel 21:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, maybe '''not Nero. A lil' too dark. I don't want to sound like a Christian burner. --MentalZ 22:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Awww, it's OK. Resists temptation to use smiley I know that I'm not gonna use the translator to see what black in Spanish is. No siree. Too offensive. --MentalZ 01:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You wanna know bout Nero? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nero --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I saw that pic on dA of you as a princess. It's good! It makes you look like Princess Peach with shorter hair and no lipstick. (But smarter ;D You being smarter, that is) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) My computer doesn't block dA anymore. I would like to get an account, but I don't have the stuff to upload pics, which would defeat the purpose of getting an account. I just drew 2 pics: One of me walking into the kitchen and catching my cat eating. He looks all shocked like: O.O. The second pic is of a psychotic me pointing into space and laughing evilly. My next pic will be of me and my cat, who will have one big eye ball and a smaller one with his tongue sticking out. I'll be like,"Come, Igor!" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Evidentally. Zaran Rhulain is different on dA than he was here. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pages Fan fiction writers are easily identified though, by the Fan Fiction category. It's sorted by author. And if someone clicks the fan art category, the link to the artists is right there. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! It's now time for the voting segment of my contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Just remember you can't vote for your own pic. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! hello Sorry, I keep getting logged out so I just thought I'd leave a message. Yeah, I voted on Doogy's contest, I know what you mean XD. Btw: YEAH!! RACCOONINASUIT!!!! I gtg now :(, ttyl. Neil -- 18:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ummmm sure, as long as you don't delete the old one! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) which one are you redoing? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93DiKe1JgoE carol burnett you have to watch this it's hilarious!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) oh, just try epic dagger throwing if ye can ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) You play zee keyboard? You play anything else? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) You said you were learning Viva la Vida on the keyboard on your page. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Well I used to play the kazoo, ( :P ) but I must relocate it. I can also make sounds like Donald Duck with my mouth. :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) For once, putting the name before everything made it work out! --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 13:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!!! You know the pic you draw for me? Well how do i put it in a part of my user page were i put the pic friends did for me!!! --skalarana 01:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Schrei Box? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! THAT WAS SUPER QUICK!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!]] Thanks so much your the greatest!!!!!!!!!!! --skalarana 02:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Soooo... I don't know about Froddo, because he's actually Ferretmaiden's character; she made him. You'll have to ask her. ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'''Layla Goldeneyes]] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!]] 20:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I seriously don't know what I'm going to do with Froddo. Might change up his character a bit...I'll try to find a way to fit him in. ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'''Layla Goldeneyes]] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!']] 00:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey LPG hey LPG wuz up. I haven't been on much and just wanted to say hi. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! Hi LPG. I'm good how bout u? I've been at two camps for the past three weeks and babysitting so I haven't been able to come on much until now. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! Update ''The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about my abrupt exit. The tornado sirens went off, so I had to jump off real quick-like. XP I'm on now, though. :3 --MERLOCK 17:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) no, not really. just look at her description over the art by other people. and no hair plz... oh, and that chibi Meeka pic you tried to show me, could you make a link of it so i can see it?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) You can upload the Chibi Meeka pic on the RWW. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Hey, girl! Am I doing this right? XD Oooooh, I've only used a shoutbox once before! That's so cool! *o* Errr...but I'm not finding the "More". Sorry... So how do you recommend going about posting my art? I mean, what sort of format and arrangement should I use? Am I making any sense?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 05:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Oh, I found it! So how do I spruce up my signature with a link to my talk page and a picture?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 05:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Makes a ton of sense :) I'm glad it showed up on your computer! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you SO much! That helps a TON! I'm working on a pic of myself to post as my avatar right now!--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 01:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I would if I could find the pictures to link to. I cannot find them, and I can't get anyone to tell me.--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Neat sig That's an interesting avatar you've included to sign in messages. I am wondering, to make for easier reading might you put it to the right of your entry (like Dawn has above) as opposed to below? Makes the convo easier to follow in the source code and allows cool stuff like indentation via colons/asterisks. Do you know if anybody could invent a cool fursona picture to include or is this something we need to earn over time? Ty 04:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaving for another camp Sunday so I won't be on till next Saturday. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen!